


В последний момент

by Krezh12



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: д’Артаньян мечтательно улыбнулся:— Кажется, я безумно влюбился.— Это современная сказка, — сухо ответил другой бариста.





	1. Я не знал об одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At The Last Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691636) by [RobinLorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/pseuds/RobinLorin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At The Last Moment" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.

Удача, которая от нас ускользает, может прийти в последний миг.

— Жюль Верн, _Вокруг света за восемьдесят дней_

Летом каждого года в Гаскони проводилась конференция для правоохранительных органов. Эту неделю, полную лекций об установленных порядках и обо всём, что с ними связано, Атос знал наизусть. И каждый год капитан Тревиль напоминал ему о пользе посещения сего мероприятия, так как ресурс официальной полиции как-никак да способен помочь сотрудникам такой службы, как Мушкетерское Агенство.

И каждый год Портос с Арамисом оказывались целенаправленно чем-то заняты эти семь дней.

Этот год не стал исключением.

 — Я помогаю Блохе с жильем, — произнес Портос и продолжил лежать с прострационным выражением лица.

Арамис же никогда раньше не был настолько привлекателен.

 — Я боюсь, что мой отпуск приходится как раз на эту неделю. Планировал его месяцы назад, представляете. С небольшим коттеджем на севере Шампани и симпатичной леди, ждущей меня внутри. Вы знаете, что это такое, — он с сомнением взглянул на Атоса и добавил: — Или, может быть, не в курсе.

И точно так же, как и годами ранее, Атос смиренно принял свою участь.

В конференциях всё не так уж и плохо; в них существуют хорошие моменты, а быть в курсе текущих обновлений и поправок в законах — никогда не бывает лишним, ведь таким образом к их агенству некому будет придраться. По крайней мере, случайно.

В основном, самая всепоглощающая часть этих сборов — общение. Все присутствующие люди просто бесцельно подпирают подлокотники или же яростно пытаются установить новые связи и «закинуть сети», изобилуя ключевыми словами и гиперссылками на сайты социальных медиа, используемых в настоящее время.

По сути, Атос не имел отношения ни к одному пункту из этого списка. И если Портос и Арамис хотели извлечь для агенства пользу, то просто-напросто ошиблись в выборе кандидатуры.

Атос легко окунался в свою обычную схему социального избегания. Он держал своё мнение при себе, обрывал короткие беседы барменов и достаточно скоро овладел техникой незаметного выскальзывания «в уборную» во время посиделок, не возвращаясь обратно, настолько естественно, что никто даже и не понимал, что их обводят вокруг пальца.

Единственное, ради чего стоило из неё выныривать, так это кафе, находящееся вверх по улице. Это было коммерческой организацией; одним из тех мест, которые являлись собственностью одной и той же семьи на протяжении многих поколений. Атос всегда заглядывал туда ранним утром, до презентаций; их кофе был лучшим для активизации его мозговых клеток с утра пораньше.

А в этом году их-…их кофе был особенно хорош. Очень хороший кофе. Подающ-…подающийся исключительным баристой. В частности, одним и тем же. Он был очень. Хорош. Очень хорош с кофе.

Очаровательно улыбаясь таким образом, что его нос морщился, и задерживающийся у стола Атоса во время подачи кофе, и заправляющий волосы за ухо в милой привычке, и-

Кофе.

Верно.

*****

Кафе не менялось. Д’Артаньяну было шестнадцать, и он работал в центре своего родного сонного города. Он привык к одному и тому же медлительному темпу страны, ко всё тем же клиентам, всё тем же рабочим и работающим, к тем же студентам, держащим свой путь через школу.

Даже летнее волнение, вызванное ежегодной правоохранительной конференцией, напоминало до боли знакомую заношенную шляпу. Полисмены боролись с запотевшими очками, их мозги разбухали от долгого сидения и монотонного голоса в офисе с мигающими слайдами PowerPoints.

В этом же году всё было иначе.

Это было не просто летом окончания его учебы. Это стало еще и полицейским, который приходил раньше всех каждое утро.

Он был одет в штатское, как и все остальные, но держал себя как настоящий военный. Его глаза сканировали комнату и проверяли входы и выходы, прежде чем остановиться на д’Артаньяне.

Ей-Богу, сердце юноши екнуло в тот момент.

 — Кофе, черный, — произнес этот человек. Приветливо, но кратко.

 — Непременно, сударь, — д’Артаньян сверкнул своей лучшей усмешкой и взял протянутые наличные. Ему отрадно было увидеть внезапную остановку осмотра заведения, и на миг округлившиеся от удивления глаза этого человека в ответ на свою улыбку. Просто на секунду, но этого было достаточно.

Д’Артаньян проследил за ним, направившимся в угловое место у окна, и его взгляд задержался на одной части тела мужчины. Кто знал, что полицейские с таким очарованием носят кожаные брюки?

 — Кто-то тебя обескура-а-жил, — пробормотал Эмиль, обращаясь к д’Артаньяну и щелкая у него перед носом, когда они зашли за кухонную стойку.

Д’Артаньян мечтательно улыбнулся:

 — Кажется, я безумно влюбился.

 — Это современная сказка, — сухо ответил его коллега.

Д’Артаньян принёс кофе к выбранному мужчиной месту у окна:

 — Один черный кофе: достаточно крепкий, чтобы утопить в себе PowerPoints.

Он выглядел по-прежнему спокойным, но уже заинтригованным. Начистоту, он выглядел как человек, не делающий ничего понапрасну; как человек, предпочитающий спокойствие публичности.

 — Ты хорошо осведомлен о предстоящей конференции.

 — Это наша самая напряженная и оживленная неделя.

 — Я раньше не видел тебя здесь, — нахмурился полисмен. Д’Артаньян решил, что не будет заострять внимание на том, насколько прямолинейно это звучало. Желание наброситься на мужчину было так велико, что д’Артаньяну стоило большого труда сохранить самообладание.

 — Обычно я работаю во второй половине дня, — произнес он в ответ. — Хотя подумываю рассмотреть возможность перехода на утреннюю смену как на постоянную, если к ней прилагается такая клиентура.

Мужчина умолк и, казалось, увидел д’Артаньяна заново. Юноша собирался проследовать дальше или, возможно, проверить состояние столов на наличие на них повреждений, как колокольчик над дверью возвестил о прибытии целой группы болтающих рабочих.

Гасконец улыбнулся мужчине и произнес:

 — Долг зовёт.

К тому времени, как у него появился момент, чтобы передохнуть и осмотреться, он уже давно исчез.

*****

Д’Артаньяна обуревали сильные сомнения насчет того, как же ему суметь прочесть этого человека и всю ситуацию в целом. Но на следующее утро мужчина снова зашёл в кафе и снова заказал чашку черного кофе. Он встретился с д’Артаньяном взглядом и задел его руку, передавая деньги за напиток. А еще лучше, — он наполовину улыбнулся, когда юноша ставил его кофе. О, д’Артаньян прочел его действия правильно.

 — Знаешь, ты уже мой любимый клиент, — признался он.

Мужчина поднял взгляд:

 — Да?

Д’Артаньян улыбнулся:

 — Конечно. У тебя простой алгоритм. К примеру, намного сложнее запомнить что-то вроде _безкофеинапенаиполкусочкатыквывсёбезсахара_.

Мужчина вновь вернулся к кофе, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы успеть спрятать ухмылку.

 — Безусловно.

 — Ты не собираешься поинтересоваться, какие еще причины подарили тебе этот статус? — дразнил юноша.

Полисмен глянул на него сквозь челку:

 — Нужно?

 — Ну, как много полицейских читают Жюля Верна? — д’Артаньян кивнул на потрепанную книгу с облезшими уголками, лежащую около локтя мужчины. — Я могу назвать тебя человеком хорошего вкуса.

 — И я часто бываю в вашем кафе, не так ли? — отсалютовал юноше посетитель своей чашкой с напитком в ответ.

Даже душераздирающий крик Эмиля о помощи не сумел подавить на лице юноши усмешку. Таинственный человек исчез и в этот день, когда д’Артаньян окинул посетителей беглым взглядом в своем перерыве. Но это было не страшно. Гасконец уже с нетерпением ждал следующего утра.

*****

Погода просто сговорилась против него на следующий день. Дождь лил как из ведра, когда отец разбудил д’Артаньяна на рассвете. Юноша вышел в поле, чтобы помочь отцу с сортировкой сена и был остановлен.

 — Оставайся здесь, — громко сказал Александр д’Артаньян, потому что дождь, гремящий на улице перекрывал звуки. Д’Артаньян, уже промокший, просто остался стоять в дверях.

Д’Артаньян был нужен отцу, и Эмиль бы пошел на встречу потребностям семейной фермы своего коллеги. Гасконец почувствовал укол разочарования от потери беседы с загадочным человеком. Тем не менее, ферма на первом месте. Это было тем, что он всегда понимал; тем, что понимал каждый из его предков.

Послезавтра завершится конференция. Д’Артаньян решил предпринять что-нибудь до того, как всё закончится, и полицейских отправят по своим участкам. Какая-то неосязаемая черта в таинственном мужчине пробудила в гасконце желание очаровать его и быть очарованным, сделаться объектом его ухаживаний и самому проявлять ответное внимание. И он не был тем, кто способен на однодневную встречу, но д’Артаньян мог, по крайней мере, узнать хотя бы имя человека, по которому можно томиться и скучать, когда тот покинет город.

Юноша сделал глубокий вздох и опустил голову, чтобы капли дождя не мочили лицо.

Завтра.

*****

Дождь длился около часа. Большая часть сена была уже непригодна для последующей продажи, но всё же, д’Артаньяну удалось спасти приличную сумму. Юноша вытерся и рухнул на диван, намереваясь провести в таком положении остаток дня, и благодарствуя, что сегодня не должен отрабатывать свою смену в кафе. Переноска инвентаря и урожая заняла несколько часов, и теперь д’Артаньян устало развалился на диване со старым экземпляром одного из романов Жюля Верна.

Д’Артаньян взглянул на часы. Папа ушел, чтобы проверить лошадей, уже около часа назад. Парень вздохнул и снова встал, разминая затекшие мышцы. Он мог выйти и найти отца, чтобы поинтересоваться, не нужна ли тому помощь.

Папа, наверное, отвлекся, занимаясь новой кобылкой. В прошлом году он согласился нанять дополнительные рабочие руки, которые смогли бы помочь заботам о лошадях на их ферме, в то время как последняя из сестер д’Артаньян отошла от семейных дел, а его артрит начал прогрессировать; несмотря ни на что, он любил посвящать себя этим благородным животным.

Конюшни находились в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома. Д’Артаньян ступил в ночь, оставляя мягкие огни дома позади и направляясь вперед к ярким, светящимся фонарям нужного строения.

Когда он приблизился, то услышал тревожное фырканье лошадей и звук их копыт, разбивающих землю своими ударами.

 — Па-а-п? — негромко произнес он. Никакого ответа не последовало. Беспокойство начало распространяться по его венам. Если бы у отца случился новый приступ артрита, он бы упал с лестницы?

 — Папа-а? — снова позвал д’Артаньян.

Прежде чем он успел хотя бы одной ногой ступить на землю конюшни, темноту и её пределы разорвал пронзительный крик.

Д’Артаньян мгновенно бросился бежать на источник звука.

 — Оте-е-ц? — кричал он в пустоту.  
Лошадь за его спиной издала особенно громкий звук. Кричал человек, где-то впереди, где-то в темноте, но был слышен и еще один голос, — папин, — скрипучий и низкий. Круг света мелькал позади него, и д’Артаньян бежал, разрывая занавески тьмы. Он знал, где находился отец: на краю их владений, где поле сена встречалось с дорогой.

Он расширил глаза, напрягая зрение, и был вознагражден изображением серой фигуры всадника, лихо мчащегося вниз по тропе.

Д’Артаньян почти было бросился в погоню, но слишком поздно заметил вторую фигуру. Его отец находился на земле, выделяясь в высокой траве темным силуэтом.

Д’Артаньян упал на колени рядом с ним.

 — Пап, — затаив дыхание, произнес он. — Кто это был? Ты в порядке?

Только закончив задавать свой вопрос, он почувствовал теплую кровь на руке, прикасающейся к телу отца. Глухо раздавались вдохи умирающего.

 — Шарль, — прохрипел мужчина. Он сжал ладони сына в своих собственных.

 — Пап, — беспомощно вторил юноша. Кровь заливала ему руки, влажностью холодила бедра, впитываясь в его тренировочные брюки. Сено царапало лодыжки. Комариное жужжание закладывало уши. Руки отца ослабили хватку.

Дыхание отца остановилось.

После этого, должно быть, прошло много времени. Прошел тот момент, когда д’Артаньян высвободил свою руку из начинающих холодеть папиных ладоней. Прошел тот момент, когда он преодолел обратное расстояние до дома сквозь высокую траву. Прошел тот момент, когда он вызвал полицию и выслушал их вопросы и инструкции. После этого, должно быть, последовала еще одна прогулка по траве, туда, где тело его отца купалось в статично-сером предрассветном свете.

Все это должно было произойти, — а после д’Артаньян снова оказался сидящим на коленях рядом с папиным телом, но на этот раз сжимая в руке мобильный, — а через несколько минут после, за ту руку, которая оставалась свободна, его увела сотрудница полиции, сначала помогая ему встать, а потом отводя в сторону от места преступления.

Должно быть, после следовали еще и вопросы, потому что д’Артаньян ответил на каждый из них. Было одеяло, обернутое вокруг него, и грубые стежки по краям теплой ткани, которые он мог прочувствовать подушечками пальцев.

Он не мог остановить свой взгляд — глаза метались от одного объекта к следующему, от третьего к четвертому: от папы к машине; от машины к папе; к полицейскому; на траву; снова к телу отца; к машине скорой помощи; к телу; на траву; на потерянную в траве бумажку.

Мир потемнел. Услышав голос, д’Артаньян вернулся в реальность, но его организм был настолько подавлен, что это отдалось зубной болью.

 — Вы точно уверены в том, что не разглядели всадника? — спросила следователь.

 — Да, — ответил юноша. — Я не видел его, — он оторвал взгляд от карточки в траве.

Женщина кивнула и утешающе сжала его плечо.

 — Хорошо. Я отправлю сюда человека, который поможет вам добраться до до-.

 — Нет, — быстро отрезал д’Артаньян. — Нет, спасибо, — поправился он. — Это в нескольких минутах ходьбы отсюда. Я позвоню своей сестре, и она побудет здесь вместе со мной.

Следователь кивнула; все в городе знали Марион.

 — Если вы уверены.

 — Да, благодарю.

Д’Артаньян медленно шел через поле. Он с трудом подавил в себе желание оглянуться.

Он достиг дома и смыл с руки кровь. Он разделся и встал под душ, отмыл свои бедра и предплечья, где алые пятна уже успели высохнуть. Кинул тренировочные брюки в мусорную корзину.

Он последовал в конюшню и успокоил лошадей.

Он вернулся, — опять через поле, — на место преступления.

Если она все еще там, — подумал он, — то это судьба. Если полиция не забрала её себе, я должен её разглядеть.

Карточка все еще лежала в траве, только немного поодаль, — ветер донёс её почти до дорожного края, в нескольких ярдах от коричневых пятен на земле, там, где лежало тело отца.

Д’Артаньян поднял свою находку. Ламинированная и глянцевая, пережившая утреннюю росу, капельки которой висели на травинках. Он расправил её.

_Атос_  
Консультирующий полицейский  
Мушкетерское агентство  
Париж 

*****

Кто-то настойчиво стучал в дверь Атоса. Мужчина застонал и уронил лицо обратно в покрывало.  
Это был, вероятно, координатор событий, который, как только ему откроешь дверь, пронзительным голосом начнет требовать ответа на вопрос, почему же Атос не принял участие в психо-тренинге для тех, кто пережил стрессовое расстройство. Может быть, он уйдет, если Атос его проигнорирует.

Он этого не сделал.

Атос застонал уже второй раз за утро и спустил ноги с кровати. На экране телевизора в беззвучном режиме транслировался рекламный ролик. Атос нащупал пульт дистанционного управления и нажал на кнопку. Пошатывающимся шагом он дошел до двери и открыл её, вдруг резко задумавшись о виде своей помятой одежды и немытого лица.

 — Ты! — вместо приветствия воскликнул тот бариста из того кафе. — Ты Атос?

Что-то здесь было не так. Атос напрягся.

 — Да, — последовал ответ.

Без дальнейших отступлений бариста замахнулся на него своим кулаком. Атос отшатнулся и инстинктивно вернул удар. Бариста увернулся и замахнулся снова. Атос очутился загнанным в свою собственную комнату, а юноша по пятам следовал за ним, готовый воспользоваться преимуществом.

Атос нащупал маленький рычажок в стене, и, надавив, привёл его в действие. Выскочила складная гладильная доска. Она не повредила парню физически, но фактор удивления пошел ему во вред. Атос пригвоздил его к стене, одной рукой ухватившись за горло гасконца.

 — Что ты делаешь?

Они стояли настолько близко друг к другу, что он мог заметить вкрапления золота в карих глазах бариста. Он мог чувствовать его прерывающееся дыхание, раздающееся из приоткрытого рта.

 — Ты убил моего отца, — прошипел молодой человек.

Атос учёл приметы того, с кем имеет дело и озвучил своё быстрое предположение. Скорее всего…- наверное…- да, Боннер был родом из сельской местности.

 — Боннер был преступником, — ответил он. — Я исполняю свой долг, — и с большим давлением прижал юношу к стене в качестве предупреждения.

Бариста боролся с давлением, держащим его.

 — Боннер? Я говорю об Александре д’Артаньяне, которого ты хладнокровно убил вчера вечером.

Кровь Атоса, будто лёд, застыла в его жилах.

Могло ли быть то, что он потерял себя в бутылке? Вчера вечером он вышел из-под контроля? Где он находился —

В мгновение ока память вернулась к нему. Атос выходит покурить и отвечает на звонок Арамиса; возвращается в свой гостиничный номер и выключает дерьмовый фильм, который идет по телевизору; на рассвете засыпает на одной из узких кроватей, предоставленных гостиницей в неудобной позе. Пьет всё оставшееся время, конечно, но это уже забытое вчерашнее прошлое.

Он вспомнил все это, слава богу.

 — Я никогда не слышал об Александре д’Артаньяне, и, конечно, не убивал его, — ответил Атос. Он усилил хватку на горле баристы, — на горле д’Артаньяна. — Если я позволю тебе, ты перестанешь драться?

В его глазах читалось колебание:

 — Докажи свои слова.

Атос поднял бровь.

 — Я не думаю, что ты находишься в положении, позволяющем тебе озвучивать требования.

Д’Артаньян резко подорвался вниз, и Атос оказался на полу, с чужим коленом, давящим на его грудь.

 — А теперь? — произнес юноша. Он поднес ламинированный кусочек бумаги к глазам мужчины. — Я нашел это на теле своего отца.

Это было визитной карточкой Атоса. Другое воспоминание промелькнуло в глубине его глаз: он шарит в кармане в поисках вибрирующего телефона и перекладывает зажигалку в другую руку. Затягивается, пока слушает собеседника. Смотрит вдаль и сквозь влажное от вечерней росы поле замечает маленький дом, в его окнах горит свет, напоминающий растопленное золото.

 — Дюма, — говорит он. Он ищет понимание в глазах собеседника, но вместо него замечает удивление. — Имя на карточке. Твоя ферма?

 — Принадлежала моей бабушке, — пробормотал д’Артаньян. Его взгляд по-прежнему острый как и несколько минут назад. — Ты был там?

 — Курил, — отвечает Атос. Он говорит медленно, не двигаясь. Сейчас он может заметить в глазах д’Артаньяна горе. Ему самому отлично был знаком вид бессильной злости. — Мой коллега позвонил мне, когда я стоял у старого дуба на краю поля. Визитка, должно быть, выпала из моего кармана.

Мужчина наблюдал то, как гнев исчезает с лица д’Артаньяна. Голая беспомощность, которую он оставлял после себя, была настолько знакома, что это раздирало душу.

 — Я сожалею о произошедшем, — сказал Атос. — Я не убивал его.

Д’Артаньян освободил грудь Атоса от тяжести своего колена. Тот поднял корпус и принял сидячее положение. Юноша медленно встал, глядя на Атоса с отчаянием в глазах.

 — Я хотел бы верить на слово, но мне нужно доказательство, — его кулак сомкнулся на визитной карточке, зажатой в нём.

 — Видеонаблюдение отеля сможет проверить меня.

Глаза Д’Артаньяна сузились.

 — Не без твоего присутствия.

Так и случилось то, что в четыре тридцать утра Атос в помятой с прошлой ночи одежде оказался рядом с дежурным по вестибюлю. И до сих пор рядом с ним даже не стоял кофе.

 — Мой чемодан пропал, — обратился Атос к оператору. — Это, возможно, было сделано одним из моих друзей в качестве шалости. Тем не менее, если он был взят… кем-то другим…

Дежурный понял намек и побледнел:

 — Сэр, я могу заверить вас, — никто из наших сотрудников не способен на подобные поступки!

 — Я уверен в этом, — произнес Атос, ни на секунду не меняя прежнего спокойного тона своего голоса. — Тем не менее, я хотел бы проверить записи с камер видеонаблюдения, чтобы быть спокойным наверняка.

Люди на пленке комично двигались в обратную сторону по коридору маленькими перебежками. Дверь Атоса оставалась закрытой до тех пор, пока высокий молодой человек не подошел к ней, быстро набрав четырехзначный код 0407. Атос нажал кнопку паузы и обратился к дежурному, с тревогой застывшему у его локтя.

 — Скорее всего, именно мои друзья причастны к пропаже чемодана, — начал он, но д’Артаньян прервал его.

 — А что насчет твоего окна? — спросил он, проницательно разглядывая Атоса. — Я уверен, что вор мог вынести такой чемодан, как твой, из окна.

 — Конечно, — Атос повернулся к оператору. — Имеются ли камеры, следящие за постояльцами, за пределами номера?

 — Да, сэр.

Записи этих видеолент оказались даже более пустыми, чем предыдущие. Наконец, зрители достигли их окончания, не встретив по пути ни одного опасного на вид Атоса, вылезающего из своего окна в попытке убить человека.

Д’Артаньян, демонстрируя острое понимание ситуации, вложил пару купюр в ладонь работника отеля, пробормотав свою благодарность. Атос покинул маленькую комнату охраны, и они с д’Артаньяном зашагали в ногу.

 — Я должен извиниться перед тобой, — произнес д’Артаньян. Атос пожал плечами. — Да, — настаивал д’Артаньян. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне сделать это.

 — Всё будет забыто, — ответил Атос, — если ты сможешь найти мне кофе.

*****

 — На дом, — провозгласил гасконец, устанавливая две чашки с кофе на поверхность столика, который про себя уже называл «столом Атоса». В это время в кафе находился только Эмиль, выпекая печенье для новой акции этого дня, но он одарил юношу только поднятой бровью, когда заметил неподалеку Атоса.

Это было странно, — думать, что только вчера ты планировал, как можно узнать имя загадочного человека, — и что теперь ты сидишь и пьешь с ним кофе; и что обе эти вещи меркнут по сравнению с произошедшим.

Если бы только это случилось иначе.

Он представил себе, что всё еще чувствует кровь отца на своих брюках. Конечно, это не отражалось на выражении его лица, но, по крайней мере, вышесказанный факт мог бы объяснить, почему Атос продолжал пристально изучать  
д’Артаньяна взглядом.

 — Как ты меня нашел? — вдруг спросил мужчина. Солнце взошло над горизонтом, превращая небо в огромное желтое облако, выделяя небритый подбородок и усы на лице Атоса. Солнечный свет тенью терялся под его глазами и превращал взгляд синих глаз в янтарь.

Д’Артаньян отвел взгляд прежде, чем Атос смог бы поймать его за разглядыванием.

 — Визитка, — просто ответил юноша. — Она говорит, что ты консультирующий полицейский. Я знаю, что здесь для вас каждый год проводится конференция, так что я позвонил на ресепшн и сделал вид, что являюсь твоим коллегой, — д’Артаньян пожал плечами. — Они дали мне твой сотовый, а он оказался упорядочен по номеру комнаты. Найти тот, где остановился ты, не составило труда.

Атос поднял бровь.

 — Впечатляет.

Губы молодого человека сложились в усталую полуулыбку.

 — Я не думаю, что мои преподаватели сказали бы так.

Атос нахмурился:

 — Преподаватели.

 — Я уверен, что они снизили бы мне максимум баллов за вымученные доказательства и за противостояние с подозреваемым без прикрытия. Они завалили бы меня сразу же, если бы только узнали обо всем этом, — мгновение спустя д’Артаньян уловил прикосновенность заявления Атоса. — О, я только что закончил свой последний учебный год, — в любое другое время он мог бы отпустить лукавый анекдот на тему своего возраста и о том, что Атосу не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу, так как он является совершеннолетним; но шутить теперь, казалось, стоило особых усилий. — Я собираюсь поступать в Мон-д’Ор в следующем месяце. И работаю здесь летом, чтобы платить за школу и содержать отца-…

Д’Артаньян подавился словами.

— не опускаясь, а почти спотыкаясь. Падая перед ним на колени и чувствуя кровь, её тепло, её жидкое состояние--

 — Он… — Д’Артаньян понял, что его руки дрожат. Его голова стала тяжелой, глаза будто засыпало песком. Он вдруг осознал, как же на самом деле устал. — Он… он действительно мертв, да?

 — Да, — спокойно сказал Атос.

 — Мне очень жаль, — произнес д’Артаньян. — Просто, — он закрыл лицо руками, — я должен буду позвонить сестрам. И организовать похороны. И забрать тел- тело из полицейского участка. Я должен всем рассказать.

Он подумал о бесчисленных телефонных звонках, которые ему придется совершить, сидя на кухне, которую еще так недавно делил с отцом. Сидя за столом с двумя стульями перед плитой с завтраком, продолжающим методично подгорать к сковородке.

 — Я сожалею о твоей потере, — ответил Атос. Может быть, это могло прозвучать для д’Артаньяна как текст учебника, но в голосе Атоса чувствовалась симпатия.

Д’Артаньян прижал пальцы к глазам, удержав их так на мгновение, и затем вернул ладони в прежнее положение.

 — Спасибо.

Он криво улыбнулся Атосу, и Атос улыбнулся в ответ; небольшой изгиб губ, но, тем не менее, улыбка. Д’Артаньян почувствовал, как что-то в груди потеплело, подобно свету, который реанимировал окружающую себя темноту.

 — Расскажи мне о своем отце, — говорил Атос. Как будто сам смог разглядеть кровавые образы, которые встали перед глазами д’Артаньяна, он добавил, — каким ты его знал. Расскажи мне о человеке, которого потерял.

Атос выглядел таким спокойным и уверенным, сидя в родном кафе с д’Артаньяном, который варил ему кофе. Даже простой взгляд на него заставил д’Артаньяна чувствовать себя так, как прежде.

 — Он держит-… Он держал лошадей. Он всегда рассказывал, что его собственная мать не позволяла ему даже крутиться возле лошадей, когда он был маленьким, и когда он унаследовал ферму, то первым делом купил этих животных. Они значили для него слишком много. Каждая из них. Он пытался продать одну на ферму Пико на другом конце города, и сделал это. Одну красивую пегую кобылу. На следующее утро, она, как ни в чем не бывало, ела цветы под окнами его спальни…

*****

После того, как прошел час, Атос всё еще был в восторге.

Когда д’Артаньян рассказывал о своем отце, очевидная любовь, которую он к нему испытывал, заставляла его глаза загораться, а уголки рта приподниматься. Воспоминания о папе были для него дороги, и он показывал это даже неосознанно.

Но помимо вышесказанного, Атос был очарован образом, который являл сам д’Артаньян: весь он был как сжатая пружина, прочно соединившая свою умственную, духовную и физическую силы, и готовая выстрелить в любой момент. Атос собственными глазами видел тому подтверждение, — тому, как моментально способно вспыхивать это внутреннее давление. Он подумал, что д’Артаньян всегда выглядел так: как рыскающее животное, которое держится рядом, напоминая о человечности.

Так же он подумал, что д’Артаньян никогда не находил других способов, чтобы освободить внутреннее напряжение-…

Он вернул свое внимание к тому, о чем говорил д’Артаньян.

 — Он был большим поклонником Стар Трека, — смеясь, произнес юноша. — Лизабет — моя сестра — она дразнила его по этому поводу, говорила, что он старый задрот. Но она сама, как и он, являлась фанатом подобных вещей. Он как-то сравнил то, что она выучилась на юриста, со вступлением в Коллектив Борг. — Ты знаешь, ассимилировать…

Он остановился, невидящим взглядом смотря на свой недоеденный круассан. Атос наклонился вперед, пристально наблюдая за д’Артаньяном. Казалось, что его внезапная догадка постепенно приносила свои плоды.

 — Папа рассказывал о человеке, пришедшем на ферму, — наконец произнес д’Артаньян, сначала медленно, а затем спеша рассказать полностью. — И заявил, что не собирается продавать ферму, не собирается ассимилировать, я думал, что он преувеличивает, но потом он сказал, что на прошлой неделе кто-то был на поле, будто озираясь, рассматривая, и держа в руках фонарь, — Д’Артаньян прямо взглянул на Атоса. — Кто-то хотел купить нашу ферму. Кто-то приценивался и расспрашивал людей по всему городу, — я помню, были недовольные. Я должен сообщить в полицию.

Он уже наполовину вскочил со своего места, когда свет в его глазах заменился серым цветом.

 — Как ты думаешь, это правильно? — спросил он Атоса. — Как считаешь, не слишком ли много гипотезы вместо фактов?

 — Ты спрашиваешь как сын убитого или как детектив? — ответил Атос, откинувшись на спинку сиденья.

 — Я спрашиваю как человек, нашедший тебя потому, что заметил в траве твою визитку, — произнес д’Артаньян, приветствуя свой потихоньку возвращающийся юмор.

Атос покачал головой.

 — Отправляйся в полицию. Так будет разумнее.

 — Сообщение получено, — криво усмехнувшись, сказал д’Артаньян. — Слушай, я должен идти, но -… Спасибо, Атос, — мужчина попытался притвориться, что не почувствовал трепета, услышав, как д’Артаньян назвал его по имени.

Гасконец протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, и Атос ответил ему тем же. Он не пытался внутренне отрицать какую-то вибрацию, прошедшую сквозь него в тот момент.

Д’Артаньян выглядел возбужденным предстоящим прощанием. Атос проклинал свою дремлющую удачу; он проклинал свою неспособность находить правильные слова. Но больше всего сейчас он ненавидел собственную трусость, позволившую случиться тому факту, что сейчас он отходит к холодному стаканчику кофе, а не продолжает беседу с юношей.

 — Удачи, — произнес он.

Д’Артаньян сверкнул улыбкой.

 — Спасибо.

А после гасконец развернулся и стал протискиваться к выходу, разрезая собой толпу инспекторов и следователей, многочисленной группой зашедших в кафе.

Атос пришел в кафе на следующее утро, но д’Артаньяна там не было. Бариста по имени Эмиль сообщил ему, что д’Артаньян на больничном, но Атос может оставить сообщение, если желает.

Атос отрицательно покачал головой и заказал кофе с собой.

Он уехал в Париж в тот день.

*****

 — Как прошла поездка? — спросил Портос, когда в понедельник Атос вернулся в офис и сел за свой рабочий стол.

 — Хорошо, — ответил он и бездумно перетасовал бумаги на столе.

 — _Моя_ поездка прошла в очень приятной атмосфере, спасибо, — произнёс Арамис, выходя из мини-кухни с двумя чашками кофе.

 — Да? — уточнил Портос. — Как-… как её звали? Мэри?

 — Мэри, к сожалению, _помолвлена_. Адель же, наоборот, уже очень продолжительное время одинока…

Атос перестал следить за ходом беседы. Арамис и Портос были обязательным аспектом его жизни: постоянным и необходимым. Они были теми людьми, про которых можно сказать: «Да, наши жизни связаны».

Но его беспокоило что-то в офисном распорядке этого утра. Чего-то не хватало от ритма его жизни.

Чашка кофе появилась на его рабочем столе. Он уже поднял взгляд, собираясь поблагодарить д’Артаньяна, и обнаружил Арамиса, почти внимательно на него смотревшего.

Атос почувствовал, как улыбка, уже готовая сформироваться, исчезла с его лица. Он поспешно сделал глоток кофе, чтобы скрыть это. Кофе был ужасным; ничто по сравнению с д’Артань-… кофе в кафе.

Арамис всё еще смотрел на него.

Атос опустил кофе вниз и откашлялся.

 — Что у нас с графиком?

 — Нет, постой, — прервал его Арамис. — Ты выглядишь иначе. Ты выглядишь… расслабленным.

 — Возможно, неделя времяпрепровождения с настоящими взрослыми помогла мне избавиться от напряжения, — съязвил Атос.

 — Это решает дело, — громко зевнул Портос. — Ты ходишь на эту штуку каждый год.

Взгляд Арамиса поменял свою цель:

 — Это верно. Никаких оправданий сейчас, — он улыбнулся Портосу, прищурившись таким образом, что в уголках глаз появились складочки; таким образом, как он обращался лишь к Портосу.

Атос закатил глаза и встал, чтобы забрать свою шляпу. Если здесь не было никого, кто умеет делать кофе, это не значит, что он не сможет продолжать работу.

*****

Но, как оказалось, избавиться от д’Артаньяна в своей голове оказалось намного сложнее.

Утренний свет разбудил его мыслью о прогулке в кафе, прежде чем он вспомнил, что уже вернулся в Париж, а кафе находится отсюда чуть ли не в половину страны дальше.

После этого, сидя в офисе, он пошутил о Борге, совершенно забыв, что д’Артаньяна не было рядом, чтобы услышать его. Он поднял голову и увидел озадаченного Портоса и Арамиса, выглядящих так, словно только что переживших сердечный приступ.

Еще хуже было то, что иногда Атос просыпался в полумечте: прижимая д’Артаньяна к стене, пальцами лаская нежную кожу на его запястье, — и находясь на самом деле в своей машине или офисе капитана Тревиля. Или наоборот, ему виделся д’Артаньян, склонившийся к нему в разговоре и задевающий своими волосами его плечи.

Или д’Артаньян просто улыбался Атосу — дерзко и знакомо. Это изображение ударило его однажды ночью, перед тем, как он успел заснуть, и в итоге он пролежал так около часа, пока мозг переигрывал эту улыбку снова и снова.

Это было смешно. Его подсознание не имело ни одной причины цепляться за образ д’Артаньяна. И у Атоса так же не было ни одной причины привязываться к человеку настолько быстро и так сильно.

(Ни одной причины, — прошептал его предательский мозг, — кроме общих интересов, мыслей и тех красивых темных глаз).

«С золотой крапинкой» — он вспомнил.

Не дающие покоя мысли преследовали Атоса в течение нескольких дней подряд, но он просто не мог заставить себя сделать что-нибудь, чтобы воплотить их в реальность.

Да, д’Артаньян был красивым и харизматичным молодым человеком. Но он был слишком молод. Двадцать два, пожалуй. Двадцать три, не больше. А Атос был слишком стар; слишком привык вспоминать что-то «до-». Слишком разрушен.

Таким образом, он сделал все, чтобы двигаться дальше. Так будет лучше.

Все эти усилия были потрачены впустую, когда через неделю после возвращения в Париж Атос увидел мигающий значок нового письма по электронной почте.

«Привет, Атос,

Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь из-за того, что я пишу по e-mail, но у меня до сих пор есть свой ящик и я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя во второй раз. Дело отца закрыто. Они арестовали убийцу вчера, идя по следам той зацепки, которую ты помог мне найти. Да, я осознал твой вклад в это. Сожалею, что тебе пришлось выслушивать мои изобилующие рассуждения.

Будет нормально, если мы будем держаться на связи? Я собираюсь начать проходить своё обучение в этом месяце, и мне поможет знакомство с кем-то из правоохранительных органов.

д’Артаньян»

Атос открывал и закрывал вкладку с ответным письмом три раза, прежде чем смог написать тот ответ, который его удовлетворил.

~~«Уважаемый д’Артаньян,~~

~~Это бы очень меня порадовало. Собираешься ли ты навестить Париж в ближайшее время?»~~

~~«Д’Артаньян,~~

~~Конечно мы можем держаться на связи. Вот мой номер мобильного телефона, и адрес, и факс.»~~

~~«Д’Артаньян,~~

~~Ты был тем, кто смог понять. И всё нормально, даже если ты кричал на меня, ведь это позволило мне толкнуть тебя к стене.»~~

«Д’Артаньян,

Я рад слышать, что дело твоего отца закрыто. Слушать рассуждения не было рутиной. Пиши мне в любое время.

Атос

Мушкетерское Агенство

Телефон: ххх-хх-хх-хх

email: mtathos@musketeers.com»


	2. пока смотрел на твоё лицо

**Кому:** mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

30 Августа, 1:16

Привет, Атос.

Прошу прощения за столь позднее сообщение. Это одна из тех ночей, когда я не могу перестать думать об отце. Всё это произошло так внезапно. Все приходят на похороны, а по их окончанию как единая волна исчезают прочь. Дом снова так пуст и тих. Моя сестра живёт в городе, но это всё равно не рядом. В любом случае, я рад, что уезжаю в академию в ближайшее время. Хотя это и отдаляет меня от тебя.

Я встречался с папиным убийцей вчера в последний раз. Он закончил тем, что признался в содеянном, и теперь ему предстоит отправиться в тюрьму. Когда судья читал приговор, он выглядел таким маленьким, съежившимся и бледным в своём комбинезоне. Я был рад видеть, что он настолько незначителен, но этот же факт заставил меня взгрустнуть.

В каком-то смысле я рад, что он содействовал следствию, ведь это означает, что он отрекся от компании, которая наняла его в качестве шпиона за нашей фермой. Видимо, глубоко под землей этой площади сокрыты металлы, и они хотели добыть их. Мы богаты, м?

Моя сестра Марион говорит, что самым смешным во всём этом является то, что он мог бы обладать всем этим и умер, не успев продать этой компании несчастные ископаемые. Моя другая сестра Элизабет работает адвокатом и знакома с той компанией, которой выгодно засудить виновников в смерти папы. Я надеюсь, что дело с нами выжмет из них все деньги, и они больше не смогут никогда никого нанимать в целях шпионства за чужими хозяйствами. Как говорит Марион, «мы собираемся засесть у них в печенке».

Д’Артаньян.

 **Кому:** Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

30 Августа, 1:35

Д’Артаньян,

Я понимаю подобные ночи. Мой сон достаточно плох, как ты можешь убедиться.

Я потерял родного брата несколько лет назад. Томас. Мы всегда грызли друг другу глотки. Он был высокомерен. Он считал меня глупцом. Но он любил и всегда защищал меня — даже от глупых вещей. Но всё-таки не смог уберечь меня. Такими ночами, как эта, я не могу спать, интересуясь, сделал ли я что-то не то, что привело его к смерти или нет.

Я тоже видел его убийцу, выглядящего маленьким, съежившимся и бледным в нашей комнате для допросов. Я понимаю, как один и тот же человек может хранить в своём сердце и ненависть, и жалость к своему врагу. Но история Томаса так и не добилась правосудия. Я от всего сердца рад, что с твоей не случилось так же.

Атос.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

31 Августа, 2:34

Именно это ощущение. Интерес. Что было бы, если бы я попал в сарай к отцу немного раньше? Он бы остался жив?

Но как случайный человек способен привести другого к смерти? И если жизнь в их понимании — право голоса, то разве не от них самих зависит конкретный выбор: возглавить или подчиняться?

Лизабет говорит, что подобные вопросы сведут её с ума, и поэтому предпочитает вообще не размышлять на эту тему. Сейчас она разрывается, работая над иском, а у меня нет ничего, что смогло бы послужить отвлечением. Я чувствую себя бесполезным.

Завтра собираю вещи для поступления в академию. Надеюсь, что буду слишком занят и таким образом спасусь от своей тоски.

Д’Артаньян.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

1 Сентября, 9:14

Д’Артаньян,

По моему опыту, человек никогда не сможет быть настолько занят, чтобы позабыть о горестях. Однако академия, безусловно, займёт твоё время. Когда я сам проходил там учения, у нас работал инструктор, благодаря которому каждый человек в этом здании пробегал десять миль до рассвета из утра в утро. Ради тебя и бога, я надеюсь, он на пенсии.

Я должен признаться: твоя мысль о том, что каждый человек несет полную ответственность лишь за свою собственную жизнь, помогла мне решить некоторые из своих старых нош, касающихся Томаса. В его смерти было несколько вещей, которые я мог бы изменить — это я вычел из многих бессонных ночей. Но теперь, рассмотрев все эти вещи и воспоминания с новой точки зрения, я понимаю, что многие из них нельзя было отследить. Томас никогда не слушал меня на все сто процентов. И рука, которая его убила, на самом деле никогда мной и не контролировалась.

Я думаю, ты первый человек, с которым я заговорил о Томасе спустя столько лет. Легче думать о нем, когда я разделяю эту память с тобой.

Атос.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

2 Сентября, 7:59

Я на платформе в ожидании поезда, который довезет меня до академии. Рядом стоит маленькая девочка, которая уже порядочное количество времени неотрывно меня разглядывает. Она, должно быть, засмотрелась на мою суровую внешность, да?

Я знаю, что буду скучать по дому, но всё равно рад покинуть его. Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что всё окружающее резко изменилось, хотя выглядит оно точно также как раньше? Я никогда не понимал, как много места во мне было занято отцом.

Маленькая девочка просто подошла, чтобы предложить мне бант для волос. Она думает, что моя прическа будет смотреться с ним еще лучше. Возможно, мне следует начать носить банданы? Та, которую она предложила, была в горошек и немного не подходила к моему внешнему виду.

Так или иначе, поезд уже прибыл. Я надеюсь, что ты наслаждаешься ленивым парижским утром. Мне очень жаль еще больше удаляться от тебя.

Д’Артаньян.

-отправлено с мобильного-

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

2 Сентября, 8:14

Я думаю, что ты будешь выглядеть очень красиво с банданой. Также сожалею, что ты удаляешься всё дальше.

Да, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Я переехал после того, как Томас был убит; дом после этого казался слишком холодным.

Вынужден сказать, что это не ленивое утро. Портос настаивает на совместный поход в дебри барахолки. Он то и дело увлекается чем-то новым, и, видимо, на сегодняшний день его целью является сбор антикварных закладок.

Атос.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

5 Сентября, 11:30

Не слишком жалей меня: я очень рад, что теперь в академии! Это следующий шаг к профессии следователя. С тех пор, как умер папа, я чувствую, что работа в органах является наиболее значимой из всех тех, которые я способен выполнять. Таким образом я смогу помочь другим излечиться от боли. Сейчас практика занимает всё моё время. Заранее прошу прощения, если не смогу отвечать сразу!

Если отправишься на блошиный рынок снова, поищи старые комиксы. Блошиные рынки — лучшее место для их поиска. Рядом с моим домом находится один из них. Мы с сестрами пользовались этим, проводя свои свободные часы в поиске необычных безделушек.

Марион говорит мне, что на ферме всё в порядке. К этому времени она, должно быть, продала лошадей и сейчас все они в хороших домах. Ты уже наверняка считаешь меня деревенщиной, посвящающей приличную часть своих разговоров ферме. Это всегда было важно для отца. И сейчас, когда он ушел, я люблю его точно так же, как любил раньше.

Д’Артаньян.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

5 Сентября, 20:14

Какие комиксы ты любишь? Может быть, я смогу что-нибудь найти.

Я надеюсь, что ты действительно наслаждаешься академией. Что касается меня, то из того времени я помню лишь свои попытки бодрствовать во время обширных лекций.

Существует путь, начинающийся за старыми гаражами у заднего входа школы. Он ведет к небольшому пруду. Это хорошее место, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, когда оно требуется.

Я не думаю, что ты мужлан или деревенщина. Детство на ферме, несомненно, дало тебе множество ценных жизненных навыков. В нашей работе любая информация может быть полезна. И, между прочим, езда верхом — это то, что помогает нам развить гибкость и уравновешенность.

Атос.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

7 Сентября, 11:30

У нас есть инструктор, которого мы зовём Первым Инспектором, потому что он бесконечно говорит о работе в «старые добрые времена»: тогда, когда законы были неприкосновенны и преступников вешали вместо условно-досрочного освобождения. Он крупный, седой, и говорит только посредством криков. Двое парней уже имели честь вытереть со своих лиц его плевок. Я говорил с ними после, и они сказали, что видели собственную смерть в зеркальном отражении его зрачков, когда он подошел.

Спасибо за информацию о пруде. Как ты и сказал, это хорошее место, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Я не понимаю, зачем прихожу туда, в то время как предпочел бы писать тебе — и в результате действительно получается, что я сижу в одиночестве. Так что сейчас я просто лежу на своей кровати.

Можно сказать, что верховая езда — это моя специальность.

Д’Артаньян.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

8 Сентября, 8:14

«Первый Инспектор» — звучит знакомо. Я думаю, что он, возможно, как раз и преподавал в то время, когда я был там. Если это так, то он должен стать непременным трофейным атрибутом академии.

Как долго ты практиковался? Я пытался научиться в течение нескольких лет в летнем лагере, когда был подростком. Кто-то сказал мне, что я не должен тратить на это свое время, но мне хотелось бы попробовать еще раз…

Атос.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От кого: Art1008@gmail.com

9 Сентября, 16:26

Я забыл ответить на твой вопрос о комиксах: мне нравятся Люди-Икс, но я не фанат чего-то конкретного в прямом смысле этого слова. Не думай, что тебе на самом деле обязательно что-то покупать для меня!

Я ездил в течение нескольких лет. Как-то раз я просто попробовал, и мне очень понравилось. К счастью, я встретил много людей, желающих мне в этом поспособствовать.

О, должно быть, ты имеешь в виду лошадей! Я езжу на них с детства.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:02

Я не уверен, что понимаю, на чем другом ты ездок, кроме как на лошади.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От кого: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:03

Я не хотел это отправлять.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:05

Езда на ЛОШАДЯХ, а не на _жеребцах_. Это я имел в виду. И всё

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От: Art1008@gmail.com

9 Сентября, 18:09

Как ты там говорил? Гибкость и сила?

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:11

Гибкость и _уравновешенность_. И не такая езда, какой ты её понял.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От: Art1008@gmail.com

9 Сентября, 18:13

; D

Ответь на телефонный звонок.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:14

Нет.

 **Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От: Art1008@gmail.com

9 Сентября, 18:16

Хорошо, тогда я просто оставлю голосовое сообщение.

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От: mtathos@musketeers.com

9 Сентября, 18:20

Я дал тебе номер своего сотового в духе доброй воли. Ты действительно не должен звонить просто ради того, чтобы посмеяться надо мной в трубку.

***

-…Таким образом, Арамису пришлось ждать, пока капитан не допьёт свой кофе и не закончит прострационное рассуждение о вчерашнем матче, прежде чем уйти — и только тогда — только тогда ему удалось пробраться к холодильнику за его спиной и стащить оттуда коробочку с едой.

Д’Артаньян громко рассмеялся, ловя на себе несколько раздраженных взглядов от других стажеров в общей зоне.

 — И что он с ней сделал?

 — Ну, он же не мог уйти с ней из офиса капитана, верно? Не мог, и поэтому держал её в своём столе весь день, а потом попытался осторожно перенести свою прелесть, лавируя между перегородками офицерских зон.

 — Это сработало?

 — Конечно, нет. Вся площадь в радиусе десяти метров оказалась усеяна жареным рисом, а кусочек мяса из коробки приземлился Констанции на голову.

Д’Артаньян начал иссупленно смеяться в диванные подушки.

Пластиковый домик из Монополии прилетел ему прямо в голову:

 — Держи всё при себе, хорошо? — раздраженно промолвил Планше. — Мы не нуждаемся в мозолящей наши глаза презентации твоих идеальных личных отношений.

Д’Артаньян прикрыл ладонью динамик своего телефона:

 — Я уверен, что ты бы хотел потереть свои глаза, уши, да и лицо чем-нибудь другим, — с усмешкой ответил юноша. — Говоря об этом, где Гримо?

Планше нахмурился:  
 — Проводит свой личный обет молчания в общежитии.

 — Я уже говорил тебе о Гримо, м? — произнес д’Артаньян, теперь обращаясь к сотовому. — Он тот, кто почти не говорит, и тот, кто съедает каждый бумажный лист, перед ним лежащий.

Еще один пластиковый домик попал гасконцу в лицо. Он юркнул за подлокотник дивана.

 — Большинство полицейской работы лишь осложнится наличием документов, — промолвил Атос. — Я уверен, что этот молодой человек станет довольно практичным офицером.

Д’Артаньян снова рассмеялся и скатился с дивана, избегая дождя новых снарядов. Другие стажеры, скучные и вялые, решили примкнуть к Планше.

 — Я должен идти, — сказал он. — Меня атакуют.

 — Держись земли, — коротко сказал Атос и повесил трубку.

Д’Артаньян лежал на спине и улыбался в потолок.

 — Я влюблен.

Планше навис над ним и, за недостатком новых построек, схватил охапку банкнот Монополии и бросил её в лицо юноше:

 — Прекрати. Говорить. О. Своём. Глупом. Прекрасном. Парне.

 — Он не мой парень, — чопорно ответил д’Артаньян. — Ещё.

***

**Кому** : mtathos@musketeers.com

От: Art1008@gmail.com

26 Сентября, 3:30

Повсюду одна тишина. Я выбрался из постели и пробрался к библиотечному креслу. Думаю, они забыли сменить на них обивку — она еще с 1700-х годов, не так ли?

Почти всегда мы здесь настолько заняты, что иногда я забываю о том, что произошло дома. я должен отдать горестям больше своего времени, м? тот момент, когда он начал меня звать, возвращается в воспоминаниях, и я опять думаю о пустоте нашего дома. мне не снятся кошмары, но я не могу спать. никто не понимает. поэтому изолируюсь.

сожалею, если это разрушит твой завтрашний настрой, тогда, когда ты прочтешь это.

-Отправлено с мобильного-

 **Кому** : Art1008@gmail.com

От: mtathos@musketeers.com

26 Сентября, 3:38

Я не сплю. Позвони мне.

Атос

***

**Кому** : д’Артаньян

28 Сентября, 15:19

Нелепо. Если бы транспотирующий луч мог делать нового Кирка при каждом использовании, он бы был пришельцем. Ну хотя бы разумным.

 **От** : д’Артаньян

Это могло бы стать новой формой жизни! Инопланетной! Божественной! Инопланетно-божественной! Первобытные истоки!

 **Кому** : д’Артаньян

Не говори мне о Next Generation.

 **От** : д’Артаньян

Тебе не нравится Патрик Стюарт?!

 **Кому** : д’Артаньян

Персонаж Кью преувеличен. Он, как древнегреческий бог из машины, появляется только для того, чтобы ускорить наступление развязки.

 **От** : д’Артаньян

Бог из космического корабля?

 **Кому** : д’Артаньян

Ну, Трой, Джордж и Ворф сделали довольно-таки неплохой Хорус

***

**От** : д’Артаньян

1 Октября, 14:43

Пиджак Первого Инспектора снова испачкан неопределенной субстанцией

 **Кому:**  д’Артаньян

Слюна?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Проверяю

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Пена?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Проверяю

 **Кому:**  д’Артаньян

Неуравновешенная подача лекционного материала на тему 'идеальный закон'?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

ПРОВЕРЯЮ. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты оказался здесь и узрел моё впечатленное лицо

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Я бы предпочел остаться в Париже. Тут до меня не долетит старческого плевка.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Лол, не будь так уверен

 **От:** д’Артаньян

У тебя есть Skype?

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Программное обеспечение видеозвонков? Нет.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Хочешь? Я могу рассказать тебе, как его установить

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

На мой компьютер?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Компьютер или телефон. Это легко

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

И я смогу тебя видеть?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Да.

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Хорошо. Позвони мне сегодня вечером и сделай это

***

Д’Артаньян лежал на кровати, смотря на Атоса и подпирая ладонями подбородок. К сожалению, тот по-прежнему оставался в 2D.

Атос немного повернул монитор и расширил окно Skype. 

 — Ты выглядишь… — заведенным, готовым к борьбе. На лице юноши читалось упрямство, какое приходилось видеть Атосу раньше, -…напряженным.

Д’Артаньян вздохнул. 

 — Сегодня я попал в беду, связанную с Первым Инспектором.

 — Разве мы не постановили, что он бушующий маньяк?

 — …Имеющий трудности со справедливостью, — поморщился юноша. — Он читал лекцию о правильной процедуре ареста и сказал, что всех преступников, — цитирую, — преступников нужно уложить на землю и сразу же надеть им наручники. После этой фразы я спросил его: «А как насчет беременных женщин? Что делать, если у преступника сломана нога?» Он пришел в ярость, считая, что я дразню его, и опять начал свою песню о «неприкосновенности порядков» и добавил, что если я не способен это усвоить, то просто не должен здесь находиться и стремиться к работе в полиции. Но это был просто уточняющий вопрос, — Д’Артаньян выглядел мрачновато. Круги под глазами — темные от стресса и случившегося горя, — были особенно заметны сегодня.

 — Он не прав, — мгновенно ответил Атос. — Ты задавал правильные вопросы.

 — Ты так думаешь?

 — Конечно.

 — Просто он говорит о преступниках так, что соверши они то, что совершили — и всё, это уже не люди. И я не мог перестать думать о том человеке, который убил отца. Я видел его один раз, прежде чем уехал в академию. Он выглядел таким испуганным. Он не перестал быть человеком потому, что забрал моего близкого. 

Атос сделал паузу. 

 — Нет, — сказал он, наконец. — К сожалению, так не бывает.

Д’Артаньян сместился, и картинка на экране на секунду застыла. — К сожалению?

 — К сожалению, — подтвердил Атос. — Потому что было бы легче ненавидеть их, будь они бесчеловечны. 

 — Но тогда они не были бы в состоянии измениться и изменить свои действия.

  — Не все хотят -…

  — Шан-… извини, ты опережаешь видео, и поэтому я отвечаю.

  — Нет, все в порядке.

Д’Артаньян колебался, ожидая, пока Атос начнет двигаться одновременно со звуком. Когда он молчал, д’Артаньян промолвил:

 — Я думаю, что шанс изменить что-то есть в каждом из нас. Но это то, что многие не используют на протяжении всей жизни. Или, если они всё же решаются, то не знают, как. Что ты думаешь?

 — Не все хотят что-то менять, — сказал Атос. Его ум направился в опасное русло. До сих пор он никогда не разговаривал с кем-то о Миледи — о том, как она сломала столько жизней, о своей отчаянной и наивной любви к ней. Она оказалась таким же человеком, как и все; жадным, эгоистичным и бросающим слова на ветер.

Но мысли д’Артаньяна, казалось, начали влиять на Атоса.  _шанс изменить что-то есть в каждом из нас… они не знают, как._

Д’Артаньян пожал плечами, и видео вновь сбилось, но буквально через несколько секунд опять пришло в норму.

 — Это правда. Жизненные пути некоторых людей застряли на одном месте. Но изменения неизбежны, так почему бы не сделать себя лучше вместо того, чтобы снова и снова вертеться в одной и той же пропасти? Так или иначе, Первый Инспектор сказал, что я должен пробежать несколько кругов вокруг академии в качестве наказания. Видимо, он большой сторонник физической нагрузки в роли наказания.

  — Не думаю, что для тебя это было проблемой, — ответил Атос. — Разве ты не являешься поклонником физической нагрузки?

Гасконец изобразил вытянутое в шоковом удивлении лицо с прилагающимися к нему огромными глазами, а затем уткнулся им в ладони. Атос слышал, как он смеется в покрывало.

  — Скорее всего, ты можешь поинтересоваться, имеет ли Первый Инспектор что-то против езды, — продолжил Атос, не меняя интонации даже в ту минуту, когда плечи юноши начали трястись от беззвучного смеха. — Я думаю, ты уже упомянул, что без ума от этого.

Д’Артаньян наконец поднял голову и вытер глаза:

 — Я _не это_ имел в виду.

***

 — Я рада видеть вас снова, Атос, — произнесла Джессика. — Мы не видели друг друга… — она посмотрела на бумаги на коленях и еще более осторожно добавила: — в течение достаточно долгого времени. И, как я понимаю, вы не встречались с другими терапевтами с нашей последней беседы.

 — Нет.

 — Ну, это приятный сюрприз, — сказала она. — Что привело вас сюда?

Атос поежился на гостевом стуле. После ареста миледи он был направлен в этот аккуратный офис по наставлению капитана Тревиля. Джессика вынимала из него вспышки ярости и стыда, подобно осколкам стекла; держала их на свету, чтобы увидеть, как он истечет кровью на её замшевом кресле.

Он перестал приходить к ней за неделю до судебного разбирательства; места, очищенные посредством самокопания вновь заросли заборами. А теперь он вернулся снова, надолго или нет, — по той же причине, как и раньше.

 — Я встретил кого-то, — промолвил он.

 — Этот человек так ужасен, что довёл вас до прихода в мой кабинет? — дразнила женщина, но не без намека на беспокойные нотки в голосе.

 — Нет. Он… он не страшен. Наоборот.

 — Представляет ли он романтический интерес для вас?

 — Да.

 — Сексуальный интерес?

Атос кивнул. Они с терапевтом лишь кратко касались бисексуальности Атоса в результате ареста миледи, но и этого было достаточно для него, чтобы понять, что определение миледи его сексуальности было еще одним пунктиком, посредством которого она держала его под своим пальцем.

Однако Джессика больше не вернулась к этой теме:

 — Атос, возвращение к терапии является большим решением и хорошим шагом. В вашем случае это очень зависит от другого человека. Вы знаете, что терапия неэффективна, если действительно заниматься ею не ради себя, а ради кого-то другого.

 — Я, — Атос посмотрел на неё отрезвляюще-холодно. Он не собирался делать из себя неуравновешенного хрена, черт возьми. Он четко знал, чего хочет, и для этого ему требовалась её помощь. Всё.  — Я знаком со своими недостатками. Я слишком много пью. Я нелегко устанавливаю близкие контакты. Я не выхожу на улицу. Мои друзья должны придумывать нечто славное, вроде ночного боулинга, и тогда я пойду с ними, да.

Убегу от своего разума.

 — Понимание себя тоже важно, — одобрительно согласилась Джессика, — самопонимание и самообслуживание — разные вещи. Если вы попробуете изменить себя настоящего, это сможет изменить вас в будущем.

И это дерьмово. Почему он должен заботиться о том, кто он сейчас? Он одинок и несчастен, но… д’Артаньян.

 — Я знаю, что я должен измениться, — уклончиво, но вместе с тем прямо ответил он. — Я знал это с самого начала. А теперь у меня появился стимул.  
   
 — Считаете ли вы, что вам нужно измениться ради него?  
   
 — Конечно.  
   
 — Почему?  
   
 — Он делает всё лучше. Он заставляет _меня_ становиться лучше, просто находясь рядом. И я хочу измениться в лучшую сторону ради него. Он этого заслуживает.  
   
Джессика сложила руки на коленях. 

 — Чего заслуживаете _вы_ , Атос?  
   
Он недоуменно застыл и попытался вспомнить какую-нибудь фразу довольного жизнью человека, которую зачитывала ему эта женщина на прошлых сеансах.  
   
 — Я заслуживаю изменений, — сказал он. — Я заслуживаю стать лучше.

Джессика на мгновение задержала на нём свой взгляд дольше, чем обычно, прежде чем отвести его в сторону. Она потянулась к брошюре на своём столе.

 — Вот информация о ближайшей встрече АА и пара упражнений для следующего приема…

***

Телефон Атоса завибрировал. Портос на мгновение оторвался от экрана своего гаджета:

 — Сообщение от Арамиса?

 — Обновление в ленте новостей, — ответил мужчина. Портос вздохнул и снова погрузился в увлекательное чтение о нашумевшей семейной драме Ким Кардашян.

Атос был рад тому, что его друг отвлекся, потому что ему никогда не удавалось сдержать улыбку на лице, прочитав сообщение, написанное д’Артаньяном.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

23 Октября, 11:18

Первый Инспектор пытается убедить нас, что все современные полисмены должны носить меч как часть униформы

 **Кому** д’Артаньян

Я уверен, ты бы великолепно с ним смотрелся.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

По крайней мере, я бы имел перед тобой преимущество. Думаю, некоторые из моих однокурсников причинили бы себе оружием лишь вред

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

У тебя есть опыт?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Фехтовал, был капитаном своей команды в средней школе

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Я тоже фехтую. Какое оружие?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Шпага. У тебя?

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

То же самое. У меня еще сохранилась старая, одна из моих первых. Всегда думал, что рано или поздно снова воспользуюсь ею.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ты можешь опробовать её со мной ;)

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Уверен, что смогу первым нанести удар.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Нет, если я парирую forte (http://www.ii.uib.no/~arild/fencing/Images/drawings/blade.gif)

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Я предпочитаю парирование Tiercé. Больше действия запястья.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Не сбрасывай со счетов мой prises de fer. Я умею драться двумя руками одновременно, и довольно-таки неплохо, надо признать

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Начнем с индивидуальных занятий; я не хочу приглашать рефери.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Мы оба настолько идеальны, что будем фехтовать до посинения. Думаю, он нам всё-таки необходим

   
 — Что ты улыбаешься? — спросил Портос.

Атос засунул телефон под стол. 

 — Ничего. Оползень в Испании, — ответил он, и, встретившись с недоверчивым взглядом гиганта, добавил: — Собака спасла целую семью. Очень рад.

 — Я всегда знал, что собаки лучше людей, — доверчиво промолвил Портос. — Вот, хочешь почитать о Линдсей Лохан за рулем автомобиля в стеклянной пирамиде Лувра?

***

Атос копался в контейнере в поисках обеда, которые ему любезно пожертвовала Констанция, когда его телефон издал трель входящего звонка.

 — Что ты думаешь о поправках в законе? — без предисловий начал д’Артаньян. — Сегодня я снова попал в беду, и мне необходим кто-то, кто может меня поддержать.

 — Ты снова переговаривался?

 — Он просто невыносимо брюзглив! — воскликнул д’Артаньян. — Своим скептицизмом он может высосать из мира цвета. Что делать, если действительная ситуация не входит в перечень правил? Что, если она выбивается из рамок?

 — Это говорит о том, что правила составлены неверно.

 — Но я не собираюсь идти в академию адвокатов, чтобы исправлять их, я нахожусь здесь, на этом месте, чтобы узнать, как их выполнять! Но просто представим, что существуют такие люди, которые не входят в конвенцию закона. Как я могу помочь им? — Атос практически слышал, как юноша рвал на себе волосы.

Он отложил свой напиток и прислонился к столешнице.

 — Одной из причин, по которой мы создали агентство, было желание выручать тех, кого по той или иной причине не смогли выручить закон и государство. В профессии официального офицера полиции слишком много волокиты и бумаги. Мушкетеры же имеют больше свободы; они должны быть раскрепощённее в своих действиях, чем обычные органы.

 — Ровно до тех пор, пока государству выгодно вас поддерживать, — добавил д’Артаньян. Атос вспомнил пару случаев, в которых ему помешало наличие лишь частных полномочий и еще раз взвесил ситуацию.

 — Да. Но мы имеем больше возможностей. Иногда капитан де Тревиль помогает нам, находя информацию о работе органов разных криминальных областей. На самом деле, мы также изучали человека, работающего на Миграционные службы — полезно быть в курсе всего. К тому же, некоторые из личностей, допускаемые им для иммиграции в страну, оказались пропавшими без вести. Оказалось, что он продавал их должностным лицам, как масштабно это ни звучит. После того, как мы нашли его, чиновники отказались от своего причастия к этим делам, и уж тут мы не упустили своего.

 — Вы позаботились о том, чтобы и он тоже исчез, — догадался гасконец.

 — Мы не совершили никакого преступления, — ответил Атос. — Мы просто убедились в том, что он сел на самолет, который наняли его жертвы и обманутые партнеры. Капитан де Тревиль был очень обрадован нашей оперативностью.

Д’Артаньян помолчал, а потом сказал:

 — Эмиль Боннер.

Атос вздрогнул:

 — Да. Как ты узнал?

 — Ты назвал его имя, пытаясь объясниться. Ну, кхм, когда я ворвался в твой гостинничный номер. Ты думал, что я его сын. Уже позже, запомнив это, мне было нетрудно найти объявление об этом происшествии в газетах.

 — Я впечатлен, — ответил Атос. — Мы держали всё это в тайне. Любое упоминание могло бы иметь свои последствия.

 — Ну, я был заинтересован в поиске чего-нибудь о тебе.

Мушкетер понял, что улыбается.

 — У меня есть заинтересованность в сохранении твоей заинтересованности.

 — Продолжай говорить о своей шпаге, и я останусь _очарован_.

***

**Кому:** д’Артаньян

12 Ноября, 19:17

К счастью, Арамис спас кошку и поймал кувшин с медом прежде, чем тот перевернулся.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Лол, второе к худшему — думаю, Портосу бы понравился медовый Арамис

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Он сделал бы миллион фотографий на память. И, возможно, позже разместил бы их на нашем сайте.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Я думал о более вкусном окончании этой истории для них двоих

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Как думаешь, они встречаются?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

…они не вместе? :\

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Нет

 **От:** д’Артаньян

ЧТО

 **От:** д’Артаньян

ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ты рассказывал о подобных вещах!

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Они всегда приходят куда-нибудь вместе!!! И даже во время спасательной операции!!!

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Они действительно не повязаны?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

*Не связаны

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Я клянусь, что это не так.

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Но теперь я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Мой мир рухнул

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Включи скайп, чтобы я смог озвучить тебе все причины, почему они должны быть вместе

Атос посмотрел на часы. Сорок минут до его встречи АА. Он мог войти в систему и поговорить с д’Артаньяном еще примерно двадцать минут, прежде чем выйти из дома, но это было бы слишком коротким временем по сравнению с тем, сколько обычно продолжались их беседы. Он мог придумать оправдание и выключить компьютер. Он мог сказать д’Артаньяну, что еще в офисе. Он мог пропустить встречу.  
   
Он позвонил д’Артаньяну.

 — Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь ждать и хочешь прослушать мой список прямо сейчас? У меня уже есть десять причин.

 — Я хотел бы услышать твой список, — сказал Атос. — Но у меня только двадцать минут.

 — Ты еще в офисе? Ты не должен звонить мне.

 — Нет, я дома. Я должен быть на встрече через сорок минут.

Д’Артаньян присвистнул:

 — Ваши клиенты назначают дурацкое время.

Атос взял себя в руки.

 — Это не по клиентуре. Это встреча АА.

 — О, — сказал д’Артаньян. — Как давно ты их посещаешь?

 — Моя бывшая жена убила моего брата и пыталась повесить это на меня, — выпалил Атос. О, это было абсолютно не тем, что он хотел сказать.

Он на секунду замолчал, прежде чем испортить всё еще больше:

 — После этого я начал пить и никогда не сталкивался с причиной, по которой я должен останавливаться. Тогда я встретил тебя, и она у меня появилась.

Нет, это определенно сделало всё хуже.

  — Для меня большая честь, — ответил д’Артаньян после самого мучительного момента в жизни Атоса. — Но… Атос, я не хочу показаться пренебрежительным или равнодушным, но разве ты не должен посещать встречи АА ради себя, а не ради меня?

Атос вздохнул.

 — Это то, что сказала мне мой терапевт.

 — Она узнает секрет, не так ли? — пошутил Д’Артаньян.

 — Я сказал ей, что я делаю это ради тебя, — произнес Атос, — потому что это правда. Ты повлиял на то, что я снова вернулся к терапии.

 — Я… я повлиял?

Атос зажал трубку между плечом и ухом, свернувшись на диване. 

 — Ты сказал, что каждый человек имеет возможность что-то в себе изменить.

 — Хотя и вёл речь о преступниках.

 — Разве халатность это не преступление? По крайней мере, в ней я виновен.

 — Атос, ты не преступник. Ты даже не плохой человек, — голос д’Артаньяна был резким и пылким, передающим волну эмоций с помощью телефонной линии. — Ты всё время заставляешь меня смеяться. Ты так много знаешь о помощи людям, потому что это то, чем ты занимался всю свою жизнь, и по тому, как ты отзываешься о своих клиентах, я могу судить, что ты заботишься о каждом человеке, с которым сталкиваешься. Ты любишь своих друзей, и, может быть, даже слишком сильно.

Его голос смягчился. 

 — Атос, ты заслуживаешь добра. Отправляйся на встречу, потому что ты достоин такого же ухода за собой, который ты даришь всем остальным, хорошо?

Атос зажмурил веки и держал их закрытыми, пока комок в горле не исчез. 

 — Хорошо.

 — Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом позже, если захочешь, — предложил юноша. — Это не оттолкнёт меня.

Атос посмотрел на часы. Тридцать минут до встречи. Он встал и схватил ключи и куртку.

 — Это звучит хорошо, — ответил он. — Может быть сегодня, когда я вернусь. Сейчас ты можешь озвучить мне свой список причин, почему Арамис и Портос-…

 — Да! Прежде всего, почему ты никогда не говорил мне о том, что история о фехтующих портамис в кладовке была  _не_  эвфемизмом?

*****

**Кому:** д’Артаньян

23 Ноября, 14:52

Констанция сегодня ступила на тропу войны.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Разве Портос снова заточил её степлер в желе?

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Хуже. Кто-то съел её обед.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ох. Несовершенный рабочий этикет

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Я думаю, она собирается услышать запах изо рта каждого, кто находится в офисе.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Что она собиралась съесть?

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Позволь мне узнать.

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Сейчас уже второй человек; думаю, мне лучше убраться отсюда.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ты действительно съел её обед? Мне стыдно за тебя!!!!!

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Нет; это Арамис. Мне нужно предупредить его прежде, чем он подвергнется распотрошению.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Действительно. Хотя это может быть единственным способом, с помощью которого она и её постоянство вернут себе обед.

*****

 — Опусти курицу в масло, — Д’Артаньян сделал паузу, чтобы Атос мог послушно последовать его первой инструкции. — А теперь панировочные сухари. Так, хорошо, теперь клади её на противень. По такому принципу можешь готовить остальные кусочки.

Атос замер с мясом в руке:

 — Могу ли я укладывать их друг на друга?

 — Нет, так они не испекутся равномерно.

 — Хорошо, — Атос погрузил оставшиеся куриные грудки в форму для выпекания. — Теперь я ставлю всё в духовку, верно?

 — Верно. Ты разогрел её?

Атос надеялся, что низкое качество видео Skype способно подпортить эпизод, в котором он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на духовой шкаф.

 — Да.

 — Выпекай в течение получаса, плюс-минус.

 — Плюс-минус? — что это вообще значит? Что делать, если блюдо сгорит? Что, если он получит пищевое отравление?

 — Ну, знаешь, это означает, что может потребоваться еще несколько минут.

 — Как я узнаю?

 — Ты проверишь мясо цыпленка и посмотришь на соки, которые оно пустит. Я покаж-… Я объясню это через полчаса.

Атос на следующий день заказал себе еду на вынос. И ничего не сказал об этом д’Артаньяну.

*****

Атос сфотографировал тонкую почтовую коробку, которую держал в руках, и отправил это фото д’Артаньяну.

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

6 Декабря, 10:19

Я посылаю тебе сюрприз.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Что это такое?!

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

Если я скажу…

 **От:** д’Артаньян

А потом я притворюсь, что не знал, что там

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

К сожалению, тебе придется подождать 2-4 рабочих дня.

Он расстался со своим потрепанным от времени экземпляром  **Двадцать тысяч лье под водой** , несмотря на то, что эта книга является самой читаемой и обожаемой из всех тех, что у него когда-либо были, зная, что д’Артаньян сможет прочувствовать её, лаская нечеткие бумажные уголки страниц своими пальцами, проводя их подушечками по подчеркнутым словам, и это стоило пустого пространства на книжной полке.

Его телефон вновь завибрировал.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ты единственный человек из тех, кого я знаю, кто использует точку с запятой в текстах; это восхитительно

Сердце Атоса, как ожидалось, дико затрепетало в груди.

Два дня спустя д`Артаньян прервал свой мозговой штурм по поводу трагедии, которая приключилась с инспектором и сделала его таким грубым.

 **От:** д’Артаньян

8 Декабря, 19:19

Его семью унесли голуби?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Его партнер был убит мужчиной в желтом свитере, и теперь он срывает злость на всём, чего когда-либо касались солнечные лучи?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Он упал в канализацию и получил психологическую травму при виде мутировавших черепах с нунчаками, которые там живут?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ты прислал мне книгу!!!

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Ты прислал мне книгу, которую читал в кафе

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Когда мы встретились в первый раз

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Оу

 **Кому:** д’Артаньян

И как ты к этому относишься?

 **От:** д’Артаньян

Через полчаса тебе лучше быть в Skype

Атос встал. Затем сел. После снова встал и немного походил по комнате. Опять сел.

Через некоторое время ему снова захотелось пройтись. Часы прибавили в минутах как раз около получаса, и поэтому он склонился над монитором.

Сетевой кабель был подключен; интернет-сигнал работал без перебоев; Skype был запущен и активирован.

Д’Артаньяна не было.

Он облажался. Посылать книгу было идиотской идеей. Кто вообще хотел бы получить потрепанную, заляпанную кофе книгу от знакомого, с которым общался при помощи смс и иногда Skype?

Он думал, что действие скажет громче, чем слова, которые он не мог произнести. Такие слова, как «ты заставляешь меня смеяться, когда никто другой в течении многих лет не смог этого сделать», или «Лучшая часть моего дня — та, когда я просыпаюсь и вижу твои сообщения», или «Я все еще думаю о ямочках, которые появляются на твоих щеках, когда ты улыбаешься, и то, насколько безотчетно ты бросаешься в то, что любишь».

Идиотско.

Атос снова посмотрел на телефон и не увидел там ничего нового, разве что полученные ранее сообщения. _Оу. Через полчаса тебе лучше быть в Skype._

 _Оу_.

Это не сулит ничего хорошего, не так ли?

Заиграла мелодия вызова. На дисплее высветилось: д’Артаньян. На секунду Атосу подумалось, что, может быть, стоит проигнорировать звонок? Он может нести только лишь плохие новости, верно?

Вместо этого он говорит:

 — Алло?

 — Господи, Атос, мне так жаль, — выдыхает юноша; по быстрому ритму речи становится понятно, что он спешит. — Я ждал тридцать минут, чтобы появиться в Skype, как мы и договаривались, и одновременно делал работу, и… заснул. Я прямо сейчас включусь, хорошо? Извини, пожалуйста.

Послышался звук видеооповещения. Атос кликнул на экран. 

Беспокойное, помятое ото сна лицо Д’Артаньяна заполнило окошко звонка. Его волосы на затылке были спутаны, а правую щеку и глаз пересекал уголок оставившей след подушки.

 — Мне очень жаль, — сказал он снова. — Я абсолютно точно не планировал засыпать.

 — Все в порядке, — тихо сказал Атос. Он нажал сброс на сотовом и сел в компьютерное кресло. — Что ты думаешь о моем подарке?

Д’Артаньян улыбнулся. 

 — Ты что, шутишь? Мне нравится.

Хрупкое сердце Атоса приоткрылось. 

 — Действительно?

 — Безусловно. Это то, что ты читал в день нашей первой встречи, — гасконец рассмеялся. — Я не могу поверить, что ты вспомнил эту мелочь.

 — Конечно, я помню.

Выражение лица юноши смягчилось:

 — Атос, я подумал… — желудок Атоса скрутило. — В академии начинаются Рождественские каникулы, и я еду на это время домой. Я… мы могли бы увидеться друг с другом. Если ты хочешь.

Атос начал подозревать, что его несчастное сердце выпало из груди и сейчас лежит где-то на полу. 

 — Да. Я хотел бы этого очень сильно.

 — И, я хотел сказать, если ты приедешь ко мне, то можешь остаться.

Сердце Атоса решило, что может обойтись и без крови — она может направиться в более интересное место.

*****

 — Мне показалось, что капитан Немо плачет, смотря на волны; его скорбь была слишком ощутима и тяжелым осадком витала в воздухе. Это был уже вторая смерть на этом судне, которую мне довелось увидеть.

Атос был благоговейно сыт от еды, приготовленной д’Артаньяном, и сидел, обернув вокруг него руки, греясь от огня и слушая свою любимую историю. Чтец, прислонившись спиной, сидел между его ног.

Д’Артаньян откинул голову назад и перевернул страницу. Атос осторожно запустил руку в волосы юноши и оставил маленький поцелуй у него за ухом. Голос гасконца дрогнул, но он продолжил чтение. Атос поцеловал его еще раз — мочку уха, затем третий — шею, после еще один — опустившись ниже; начал посасывать.

Он приблизился к ключице юноши и осторожно начал её покусывать.

Д’Артаньян наконец отложил книгу.

 — Ты очень отвлекаешь, — произнес он.

 — Ммм?

Д’Артаньян обернулся, сев на пятки:

 — Знаешь, — сказал он, проводя пальцами по участкам шеи Атоса под воротником рубашки. — Капитан Немо напоминает мне о тебе.

Атос запрокинул голову.

 — Отшельник, держащий путешественников на своей подводной лодке в качестве пленников. Я должен чувствовать себя оскорбленным?

Тени от огня в камине окрасили кожу гасконца в бронзу. Его пальцы продолжали порхать и танцевать на шее Атоса.

 — Не образ Немо. Я говорю о сущности человека, помогающего всем бедным и страдающим людям, которые встречаются ему в жизни. Даже будучи жителем подводного царства.

 — Я всегда думал о себе как об Аронаксе, — ответил офицер. — Разве он плох? Людей должна отталкивать излишняя таинственность Немо.

Он провел ладонями по бедрам д’Артаньяна, остановившись на теплой коже живота. Он чувствовал, как юношу немного шатает, и этому не было особой причины — всего лишь хорошо прогретое помещение и близость Атоса. Мужчина затрепетал от мысли, что он сам является фактором, из-за которого д’Артаньян сейчас выглядит именно так: раскрасневшимся, влюбленным и возбужденным.

 — Он не таинственный, — произнес гасконец. — У него, просто-напросто, очень долго не было никого, кому бы он мог поведать свою историю. Он не привык к обществу в целом. Но в конце-концов читатель понимает его.

Он наклонился, соприкоснувшись с Атосом лбами:

 — Кроме того, — произнес д’Артаньян, задевая дыханием губы офицера, — я всегда считал его самым красивым.

Атос засмеялся и, наконец, сократил расстояние между их губами.

***

 — Чего заслуживаете _вы_ , Атос? — спросила Джессика. На протяжении всех своих сеансов с этим психотерапевтом он не был в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос.

Теперь, чувствуя сердцебиение д’Артаньяна под своими пальцами и его кожу под своими губами, он нашел правильный ответ.

 _Его_ , — подумал он. Я заслуживаю _его_.


End file.
